


The Five Year Plan

by Hormmm



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Is 15, Derek is 20, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Hale Fire, Short, Stiles & Derek are ‘brothers’, The Hales - Freeform, Young Derek, and I love Derek, at the end stiles is 15, derek helps stiles amp up the charm for Lydia, hmsemekek I love stydia sm, i love Derek but he’s always an ass in my stories so I gotta redeem him, i might write a part two just for the stydia study session that was mentioned, in the start stiles is 10, kid stiles, like really short, stiles doesn’t know about the supernatural, the hales never die, the hales r werewolves but stiles doesn’t know, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: After an accidental meeting, a human kid and a teen wolf become brothers.





	The Five Year Plan

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. No one ever saw it happening but it did. By chance, they ended up meeting in the park. Derek went on a walk and Stiles crashed into him on his skate board.

Derek was fifteen, Stiles was ten. They immediately became friends. (Of course, this was only after Stiles got passed Derek’s two last braincells- brooding Batman and playboy Bruce Wayne)

But- not just friends. They were brothers.

Imagine his mother’s terror when the young werewolf brought the scrapped and bruised boy to their home in the woods.

“Derek? What did you do! Who is this?”

“I didn’t do anything!” The teen whined.

“Why does that seem highly unlikely?” His uncle Peter drawled, playful smirk on his lips.

The teen huffed while the ten year old soaked in his surroundings. His eyes were unnaturally bright and intelligent as he observed the large home, he allowed his hand to be held by the she-wolf, never looking at her as he was led to the bathroom.

A small smile broke out onto his face as he finally met Talia’s eyes.

“You remind me of my mom.”

-

Stiles was a unofficial member of the Hale pack even if he didn’t know it. Of course, being so young with only his father, the sheriff, there to take care of him, he tended to get into trouble. Luckily, Derek, Peter or Talia always found him before he could do something that could risk his safety.

Stiles was the little brother Derek always wanted and he was the older brother Stiles always wanted. The told each other everything and anything.

So when the teen wolf saw his ‘little brother’ duck his head and blush, he knew something was up. “What’s up, pup?”

“There’s a girl. I’ve liked her since 3rd grade but- she’s never spoken to me but she’s so pretty and smart even though she pretends not to be, I know she gets good grades and-“

“Woah! Slow down.” Derek laughed. “What’s her name?”

“Lydia Martin.”

“Well, I think you should give it a go. Wait till you get in high school though.” He said, wagging his finger at Stiles.

Stiles just stuck his tongue out.

“Put that back in your mouth before I cut it off.”

Stiles gasped at the playfully threat, dramatically covering his mouth. “Oh no!” He laughed.

Derek smiled. “I say we get Lydia to notice you. Let’s call it The Five Year Plan. I can guarantee you’ll at least be her friend in two years.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide as he stared at his brother in admiration. “You promise?”

Derek smiled, sticking his pinky finger out. “I promise.”

-

Derek silently watched the interaction between the two teens, snorting in amusement as he waited for Stiles to walk over to him from the school.

“Hey, Stiles. I think we gotta go.”

His amber eyed friend looked up, eyes widening. “Oh right!” He blushed as he made eye contact with the strawberry blonde girl he was talking to. “Uh, I’ll see you around Lydia.”

The popular girls lips twitched up into a small smile. “Come to my place at eight so we can work on our project.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Stiles watched her, longing in his eyes. Derek sighed, approaching him, he patted his shoulder. “You’ll get her next time, tiger.”

The fifteen year old slumped his shoulders as the pair walked to Derek’s car, sliding into the passenger seat, he sighed. “I don’t think that’ll be possible.” He said softly. “She’s in love with someone else.”

Derek rose a brow and grunted.

“Well shit, looks like we’re gonna have to extend The Five Year Plan by a couple of years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo- this is really short and it’s 1:41 am and pouring rain but oh well! I need sleep but instead I wrote this! Hope y’all liked it and please comment and let me know if you want a part two for the stydia scene where they’d be working on their project!


End file.
